OUTLAW STAR: A DECISION BY JIM HAWKING
by The masked maniac writer
Summary: My first "Outlaw Star" fic, I think I was the first person to come up with ths kind of story but I didn't upload it in time. Anyway please read and review.


OUTLAW STAR: A DECISION BY JIM HAWKING   
  
Everything was quiet onboard the Outlaw Star and everybody   
was asleep, Gene was sleeping at the opposite end of his bed, resting   
his feet on his pillow, Suzuka was resting like she was dead, Melfina   
was resting quietly and calmly. Jim Hawking was sleeping in his   
normal mess of a bed and snoring up a storm. As their rest went on,   
no one, not even Gilliam noticed that they had an intruder. A   
shadowy figure in a hooded cloak moved across the levels of the   
Outlaw Star, searching from one room to another. The searching   
continued until the mysterious stranger arrived at one of the   
member's quarters and pryed the doors open and snuck in. Jim   
Hawking was still sound asleep, just about nothing could be heard   
over his snoring, the mysterious figure in the shadows crept over to   
the sleeping youth and stared down at him. The stranger reached into   
a pocket in the cloak and pulled out a rag and a bottle, the stranger   
removed the top of the bottle and soaked the rag with the liquid in the   
bottle. After recapping the bottle and putting it back, the stranger put   
their left hand under Jim's head and covered his mouth and nose with   
the rag, Jim immediately woke up and struggled to get free but   
eventually gave up under the influence of the vapors. Now that he   
was unconscious the shadowy figure put the rag back in the pocket of   
the cloak and hung Jim over their shoulders and chuckled and carried   
him out.  
  
Jim was finally starting to wake up as the anesthetic wore off,   
once finally awake he realized that he was no longer in his bed, but   
tied tightly in a chair. "Huh? Oh great what'd I do now?" Jim asked   
himself, he tried to work his way free but it was of little use, the   
knots were expertly tied. And he also realized that the room he was in   
wasn't a room on the Outlaw Star, it was a different room, some kind   
of cargo hold. "Allright Gene what's the big idea?" Jim called out.   
There was no answer, but the same shadowy figure slowly walked   
into the room. "So kiddo, you want to know what's going on eh?"   
The stranger asked. "Yeah, hey wait a minute I know your voice,   
you're…" Jim was cut off as the stranger pulled off the cloak and   
tossed it into the air to reveal their identity. "Aisha Clanclan, at your   
service," she told him. "Aisha what's the big idea?" Jim asked as he   
tried to get free again. "Nothin' big kid, just a plan of mine. Since   
you and Gene are such good friends he'll definitely surrender to get   
you back safe and sound," Aisha told him. "And if he doesn't? Then   
what're you going to do with me huh?" Jim asked her. Aisha leaned   
walked over to Jim and leaned close to him, she surprised him by   
French kissing him and then licking him from the base of his nose to   
the top of his head where his hair grew. "I'll think of something to do   
with you," she told him and then walked away. "Wait come back,   
you could at least untie me," Jim yelled, she didn't pay any attention;   
instead she just left him in the cargo area of her ship.   
  
As she walked back to the command area Aisha laughed   
manically at what she believed to be her best plan yet. "Oh this is   
great, now that I've got Jim Hawking in my clutches I'll be able to   
make Gene Starwind surrender to me and then I can kill him," Aisha   
said to herself and laughed like a maniac again. Jim was still   
struggling to get free from the ropes but it was of little use, no matter   
how much he struggled the knots just wouldn't loosen. "Oh man that   
Aisha, she's such a pain, I've gotta get loose somehow," he said to   
himself. Up in the command room Aisha checked the sensors to see if   
there was any sign of the Outlaw Star. "Hmmm, nothing, oh well   
Gene should be by sooner or later *leans back in her chairs and puts   
her feet up* might as well take a nap *yawns* I need to get my   
beauty rest," Aisha said to herself and dozed off. Despite the obvious   
hopelessness of the situation Jim still tried to get loose. He tried   
cutting the ropes with the edges of the shelves but the ropes wouldn't   
cut. He tried to slip loose but that wouldn't work either, they were too   
tight. "Oh man this is hopeless, these ropes are too tight and too   
tough…but I've gotta get loose and soon," Jim said to himself as he   
started to get antsy, then he saw something on the wall, an intercom,   
"Yeah maybe that would work." Jim hopped over to the intercom and   
tried to turn in on, but since his arms were tied down he had to try   
something else, so he started to hit the controls with his shoulder.   
  
After bashing and bashing the intercom with his shoulder   
until it was bruised and bleeding Jim finally heard Aisha's snoring   
over the intercom. "Aisha, Aisha, AISHA WAKE UP!" Jim shouted   
as loud as he could. The sound of his voice echoed through the   
intercom and scared Aisha awake and made her fall on the ground.   
"Ooh, that hurt, what hit me?" Aisha asked herself as she rubbed her   
soar buns. "Aisha, Aisha are you there answer me," Jim ordered.   
"What is it kid what's wrong?" Aisha asked him. "Could you please   
let me go it's an emergency," Jim told her. "What's the emergency   
kiddo?" She asked. "…I gotta go to the bathroom," Jim told her.   
"Okay, okay hold it in little guy I'll be down in a minute," she told   
him and headed back down to the cargo hold. Jim was getting even   
antsier than before, he really needed to go and bad. Aisha soon   
arrived in the cargo hold and walked over to her prisoner. "Come on   
Aisha hurry please," Jim begged. "Okay, okay," Aisha told him as   
she finally got the ropes untied, "there." Jim got up and ran out of the   
cargo hold trying to hold on just a little longer. "The bathroom's five   
rooms ahead and then hang a left you can't miss it!" Aisha yelled to   
him.   
  
Jim came back about ten minutes later, feeling very relieved.   
"Well, you didn't try and escape that's impressive," Aisha told him.   
"Where could I run I don't know my way around this ship,' Jim told   
her and sat back down. Aisha was about to tie Jim back up but then   
she noticed his injured shoulder. Instead of tying him back up Aisha   
took a first aid kit from one of the shelves. "*Gulps* what uh, uh,   
what, do you plan on doing with that?" Jim asked nervously. "Can't   
let that shoulder get infected, Gene might not surrender to me as   
easily if he finds out you're hurting yourself," Aisha explained, she   
took out some antiseptic cream in a squeeze tube and some bandages,   
"this might hurt some kiddo," Aisha warned him. "I'm not a little kid   
who screams when something hurts him I can handle it," he told her.   
"Okay, suit yourself." Aisha applied the cream to Jim's wounds,   
making him flinch from the burning sensation, once that was done   
she applied the bandages over the wounds. "That's better," Aisha said   
and put the first aid kit back, "you feeling cold kid?" "No, and   
besides why do you care?" Jim asked her. "Well all you have on is   
your boxers and that tank top you must be cold," Aisha told him.   
"Hmph, I'm fine," Jim told her. "Okay, ring if ya need anything,"   
Aisha told him and walked off. "Hey wait, why are you after Gene   
anyway?" Jim asked her.   
  
Aisha turned and walked back over to Jim. "Mainly its   
revenge kiddo," Aisha told him. "Well, well, couldn't I convince you   
to leave him alone?" Aisha began to wonder what exactly the little   
guy was talking about. "What exactly do you have in mind kiddo?"   
Aisha asked him. "Well is there something you need or want I could   
probably get it for you," Jim told her. "Hmm, *scratches her chin*   
well…it would be nice if I had a boyfriend, it gets lonely on this ship   
all by myself," Aisha told him. "Well don't you have a Ctarl-Ctarl   
boyfriend?" Jim asked. "Nah the Ctarl-Ctarl men are too violent   
when it comes to love, a delicate flower like myself could get hurt,"   
Aisha told him. "Well…what about me?" Jim asked. "You *bursts   
into laughs* why would I want you for a boyfriend?" Aisha asked   
him, almost hysterical. "And why not what's wrong with me? You   
said yourself the Ctarl-Ctarl men are too violent when it comes to   
romance," Jim told her. "But there's no way it could work, you're a   
kid and I'm a mature woman. Besides why would I be interested in   
you?" Aisha asked and laughed again. Jim was starting to get mad, he   
was trying to be nice but now he was just mad. He grabbed Aisha by   
the back of her head and put as much passion into a kiss on the lips as   
he could. When the kiss was over Aisha was shocked; it seemed like   
Jim had experience in this field. "Woe, that was, pretty good," Aisha   
told him. "Really?" Jim asked. "Well it was okay, maybe we could   
work something out," she told him, "but not here, some place more   
comfortable," Aisha told him. "Any place in particular?" Jim asked.   
"Maybe, follow me," she told him, Jim followed Aisha and   
eventually they arrived at her bedroom.  
  
Aisha's room was a decent one, a queen sized bed with a   
purple satin cover and silky sheets along with several or so pillows,   
some works of art, a closet full of her clothes, and some other odds   
and ends. "This is nice," Jim said as he looked around. "Yeah it's   
okay," Aisha replied as she walked over to her bed and sat down,   
"come on over and sit down," she told him. Jim nervously walked   
over and sat down on the bed next to Aisha. "So…you ready Aisha?"   
Jim asked. "Yeah kiddo lay it on me," Aisha told him. "Well okay,   
lemme see if I can do this right. I've seen it done in enough movies, I   
just hope I can do it," Jim told her. Jim put his hands on the side of   
Aisha's head and Aisha put her hands on the side of his head, the two   
closed their eyes and leaned close and locked their lips in a   
passionate kiss. Jim ran his hands through Aisha's long white hair to   
the back of her head and then slowly moved them down to her soft,   
soft back and rubbed it gently, he could hear a purring noise in the   
back of Aisha's throat, he guessed she liked it so he continued.  
  
Aisha liked how Jim was treating her, he seemed   
experienced even though he was young. But she felt like Jim was   
being left out with the pleasure, she wrapped her arms around him   
and rubbed his back like he was doing to her and then she rustled his   
hair again as she held him a little closer. Jim rubbed Aisha's soft   
furry ears, making her purr even more, she liked it. Even though Jim   
liked all the kissing, cuddling, and hugging he was really out of   
breath, he tried hard to pull back. Aisha thought he was playing   
around so she just held him tighter and kissed even harder. Jim   
couldn't stand it any longer; he punched Aisha on the side of her face   
and finally freed himself and began to breathe deeply. "Jim what the   
hell was that for?" Aisha demanded to know. Jim breathed deeply for   
a little while longer and then got ready to answer. "I have to breathe   
Aisha I can only hold my breath for so long," he told her. "Oh, sorry   
'bout that," she told him. "It's okay, but you're a little on the violent   
side yourself. No wonder the Ctarl-Ctarl men are so violent when it   
comes to love, when they go up against you they'd have to be," Jim   
joked, Aisha laughed at the remark.   
  
"You're pretty funny Jim," Aisha told him and rustled his   
hair again, "but you are pretty good when it comes to love. You been   
practicing with anybody?" Aisha asked him as she held him close.   
"No, just lucky I guess," Jim told her. "You know Jim, I might decide   
to leave Gene alone, if I could have you for my boyfriend," Aisha   
told him. "So, you're saying that, if I stay with you, you'll leave   
Gene, Suzuka, and Melfina alone?" Jim asked. "Yeah that's it in a   
nut shell," Aisha told him. "Well if it'll keep everybody out of danger   
from you I guess I can do it," Jim told her, "but first I'm going to   
need to go back to the Outlaw Star and get my stuff," Jim told her.   
"Okay kid," Aisha told him. "And at least staying here with you will   
keep Fred Lou away from me," Jim told her. "Well what's the big   
deal with that?" Aisha asked him. "Fred's a gay idiot and he says he   
can't wait until I grow up," Jim told her. "Oh boy, looks like you'll   
definitely need some protection in this case," Aisha told him. All of   
the sudden an alarm went off, Aisha and Jim ran to the command area   
and saw the Outlaw Star coming toward them with grapplers   
extended and axe and gun in hand.   
  
"Oh boy, Gene's on the warpath this time," Jim told her. "I   
know I know," Aisha told him. "Aisha you witch, if you've harmed   
Jim in any way I'm going to tear you apart one piece at a time,"   
Gene's voice boomed over the communication system. "He definitely   
sounds mad," Jim told her. Aisha switched on the main monitor and   
came face to face with one very angry Gene Starwind. "Aisha you're   
in big trouble," Gene told her. Jim stepped next to Aisha to see just   
how angry Gene really was. "Hey Gene calm down I'm okay," Jim   
told him. "Jim are you okay? Did Aisha hurt you?" Gene asked him.   
"Nah I'm okay, just some bruises from trying to get loose that's all,"   
Jim told him. "Well just hold on we'll be right over to get you back,"   
Gene reassured him. "No Gene hold on. Aisha told me that if I stay   
here with her she'll leave you and the rest of the crew alone," Jim   
told him. "And I'll also keep Fred Lou away from him too," Aisha   
added. "Jim, are you being forced to say this?" Melfina asked him.   
"No Melfina I'm not," Jim told her. "Hey wait a minute, how'd you   
guys know it was me that captured Jim and not a Kei pirate instead?"   
Aisha asked. Gene held the bell Aisha wore on her collar up to the   
screen and shook it. "You left your jingle bell behind," Gene told her.   
"Oh," Aisha said, almost embarrassed about leaving her bell behind.   
"So Jim, is this good bye?" Gene asked his friend. "Not yet Gene, I   
need to come back over to get my stuff," Jim told him. "Okay Jim,   
we'll see you in a little while," Gene told him, the transmission ended   
and the screen went black again.   
  
"Hey Aisha, I hate to ask you this but do you have an outfit or   
something in my size that I could wear until I get my stuff and   
clothes? I definitely don't want to go over like this," Jim told her   
since he was still wearing what he did when he slept. "I think I've got   
something you could wear," Aisha told him and walked off out of the   
control area. Five minutes later Aisha came back with a set of clothes   
that looked very familiar to Jim. "I snatched these when I snatched   
you, just in case," she told him and handed Jim the set of clothes.   
"Thanks," Jim told her and put his clothes on over what he was   
wearing. "You know Aisha, at first I wanted Gene to tear you apart.   
But now, I don't know why I even thought that in the first place," Jim   
told her. "I guess you're just starting to like girls more," Aisha   
suggested. "Maybe, or maybe my first impression of you just   
changed," he suggested. "Well I don't care what it is, at least I've got   
you kiddo," Aisha told him, he hugged him and gave him another   
kiss and then rustled his hair yet again.  
  
Well that ends this story, I'm currently cranking out a sequel and it   
should be done soon.  



End file.
